


Jared Takes Control

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom Jared, Dom Misha, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Gags, Hand Feeding, M/M, Spanking, Sub Genevieve, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has the day off so Jared is left with both, his own sub, Genevieve, and Misha's sub, Jensen, who decide to test how far they can push him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misha had the day off that day so he was going on some errands and working on a few things in his and Jensen’s apartment.

That of course meant Jared was at work with two subs who seemed to have made it their mission to see how far they can push him. He loved Gen and Jensen was his best friend but it was an hour till lunch and he was seriously considering having them eat quickly then stand in the corner for the rest of lunch, this coming from Jared, the man who everyone knows plays pranks and pushes buttons. But the subs weren’t just messing around that he would be more than happy to even join in with, they were both just a hair's breadth away from breaking at least two rules. He decided that at the next break he would call or text Misha and see what he said about it. He knew he would probably punish Gen but he wanted to be sure Misha agreed with him before punishing Jensen sense he hadn’t actually outright broken any rules. 

When they stopped for a break to reset a few things Jared stopped the subs “where are you guys headed?”

Gen giggled a little “we’re going to Jensen’s trailer to run lines. Because we both need it so much.”

Jensen smiled and nodded.

Jared raised an eyebrow at the comment but nodded and kissed her cheek “okay, see you in a bit. I have to make a call.”

Gen nodded and hooked her arm with Jensen’s as they walked away.

Jared pulled his phone out and called Misha.

Misha answered “hi Jared, what's up?”

“Hey Misha. Our subs seem to be testing how far they can push me without getting punished. I already know I will be punishing Gen but I was wondering if you thought I should punish Jensen as well?”

“Hmm, well what are they doing?”

“Well for instance will say things that could be taken as both innocent and underhand comments about themselves. Or if I ask them something they will give an answer that could either be just not a very detailed answer or a lie by omission. I can tell they are doing it on purpose because of how giggly they get.”

Misha listened “I agree with you and they need to know that they can't be pushing the rules like that and Jensen needs to know you aren't afraid to punish him. They need the boundaries and I think they are trying to confirm them. So yes I encourage you to punish Jensen as well and when he comes home you can expect he will be getting a lesson from me as well.”

Jared smirked a little and nodded “alright thanks Misha.”

“No problem Jared, talk to you later.”

“See yah.” Jared hung up and thought about how he would punish the subs. He decided that he would still have them eat then stand in the corner for ten minutes before they would each get fifteen spanks while bent over leaning on the coffee table. There was a bit of time before they could start filming again so he quickly went to go warn hair and makeup.

When they started filming again both of the subs continued the cryptic way of talking down themselves and it just served to grate on Jared’s nerves even more.

When the director called a break for lunch Gen and Jensen quickly began to leave the set but Jared caught up and stepped between them, he put a hand on the back of each of their necks “Gen, Jen, you two will be having lunch with me today.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened a little but he replied “actually we kind of had a plan to eat in my trailer and watch a movie.”

Jared shook his head “not anymore those plans are canceled.”

The subs sighed, it's not like they hadn't expected it. They both looked down and nodded, they said in unison “yes sir.”

Jared smiled a little and moved his hands down their backs “good, go and get food and go to my trailer. Kneel at the coffee table to eat, start eating as soon as you are kneeling even if I'm not back.” He patted their back and they nodded before walking to the craft services. He followed a little bit behind them deciding to give them a little bit of time for them to get their food and follow his orders before he got to the trailer as well. 

Both of the subs quickly got their food and had a little bit of nervous energy but Jensen was more nervous than Gen. This was the first time Jared had punished him. Sure before Misha there had been times when he may have gotten a disapproving look every so often but in their friendship it wasn't like they had rules and Jensen didn't have a Dom at the time either so Jared was never helping enforce someone else's rules. Logically Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t just going to suddenly turn into a monster and this probably wasn’t going to drastically affect their friendship but he couldn’t get rid of the little voice in the back of his head that was encouraging all his worries.

Gen finished getting her food and waited a moment for Jensen to catch up with her, she smiled kindly if a little nervous “don’t worry, I bet we will get a short spanking and have to stand in the corner, maybe do some lines if he’s really annoyed.” she wasn’t nervous for the same reasons as Jensen, she had been punished by Jared before and she knew it wasn’t terrible, she just didn’t like being in trouble, she didn’t like the feeling of having disappointed her dom. 

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded “Let’s just go to his trailer and follow his orders.”

She nodded and they walked to the trailer.

When they got there they both stopped and looked at the door. 

Jensen sighed and opened it before stepping in and holding the door for Gen. 

“Well, we better eat.”

Jensen nodded and went to kneel at the coffee table before eating.

Gen knelt across from him. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jared came in and they both looked up. 

Jared walked over and sat on the couch “Finish eating guys.”

They nodded and resume eating, they finished within moments of each other. They looked at Jared to see what they should do. 

“Go throw away your trash then come kneel in front of me.”

They nodded and quickly did as instructed. 

When they were kneeling in front of him he set his food aside, “alright, now you both know that you have been pushing some of the rules all morning and that is not acceptable. You have been wording things specifically so they could be construed as against the rules or totally innocent at the same time in order to manipulate me.”

Jensen looked down at the floor and swallowed.

“Jensen I want you to look at me while I am speaking to you.” Jared said gently.

Jensen reluctantly looked up.

“Good boy, now so that I can be sure you both know what you did was wrong, you will both stand in a corner each and you will not be wearing anything below the waist and you will give me your phones and watches. You will stand in the corner for ten minute or until I finish eating. When that is done you will both get fifteen spanks each. And don’t you worry Jensen, Misha will help make sure the lesson sticks when you get home and Genevieve I will be confirming the lesson when we get home as well. Is that understood?”

They both nodded.

Gen said “Yes Master I understand.”

Jensen said “Yes sir.”

The dom nodded “good, now stand up, hand me your phones and watches.”

They did so and glanced at each other.

“Now, take off everything on the bottom, fold them and put them in piles on the coffee table.”

Gen did so quickly.

Jensen hesitated for a moment, sure he and Jared had seen each other naked before but that was just while they were changing clothes for something, this felt much more exposing. He glanced at Jared and when he saw the look Jared was giving him he quickly decided that it wasn’t worth disobeying his orders and undressed his bottom half, folded the clothes, and put everything in a neat pile on the table.

Jared nodded his approval when it was all done. “Now, Jensen to that corner and Gen to that one.” He pointed to the corners he wanted them in, “I want your legs shoulder width apart and your hands on the back of your heads.”

They nodded and quickly went into their corners and got into position. 

“I don’t want you moving from that position until I say.”

They both replied “Yes sir.”

“Good” He sat back and started a timer but disabled the sound for when the time was up, then he picked up his food and a book and began reading as he ate. At about three minutes he heard Gen sniffle and noticed Jensen was swallowing even more and clenching and unclenching his jaw a sure sign he wasn’t far behind Gen and was on the edge of sniffling as well. He was actually pretty surprised Gen had made it that long, in the past she had begun sniffling almost before his lecture had even started and generally was crying a little by the end, the first time that happened he stopped everything to make sure she was okay but he ended up having to finish punishing her the next day because she was still feeling guilty and needed to have the punishment as closure. So he forced himself to ignore it. He heard Jensen sniffle at five minutes. Soon after he heard Gen’s breath hitch. He finished eating about a minute after the timer finished and took another minute to clean up. “Okay, you both can come out of the corners now. Come over to the coffee table and stand next to each other on that side.” He pointed to the side away from the couch.

They walked over and stood where directed. 

Jared could see the tear tracks on the cheeks of both of the subs and it pulled on his heart strings a little but he knew he had to stay stern for “Put your hands on the table, don’t bend your knees.”

Jensen hurried to follow the order.

Gen shot a quick glare at her dom, she hated that position and he knew it.

He raised an eyebrow and gave a look that let her know that he would remember the glare when they got home.

She gulped and got into position.

Jared got behind them “I will alternate between spanking each of you. I am going to flip a coin, Jensen, if it lands on heads you get to chose who I start on or end on however you want to think about it, if it lands on tails, Genevieve, you get to choose.” 

They nodded “Yes sir.”

He pulled the coin out of his pocket and flips it, making sure it landed on the coffee table between them so they knew he actually flipped it and also wasn’t making up who one. “Heads, okay Jensen you get to choose.” 

Jensen bit his lip and glanced at Gen “Um. I want you to end with me.” 

Jared nodded “That means I will start with Gen.”

Jensen nodded and mouthed he was sorry to Gen.

She gave a little smile and nodded accepting the apology. 

Jared rolled up his sleeves “remember you need to count out each time you get a spank.” he waited for nods from both before he began. First he gently rubbed Gen’s ass before pulling back and giving it a smack. While he waited for her to say the number he rubbed Jensen’s. He continued with that pattern.

For the first couple of his spanks Jensen stayed quiet, at three he was grunting, by six he was yelling out, and ten he was sobbing. 

Gen grunted at the first spank, by three she was yelling, and by six she was sobbing. 

Jared didn’t stop until Jensen stuttered out fifteen. He helped them to stand and guided them to the couch. He sat between them and wrapped his arms around them. “There we go, that’s all done now. Let it out.”

Gen buried her face in Jared’s chest and Jensen hid his face on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared let them and gently rubbed their backs while whispering reassurances to them until they calmed down. “Okay, how about we watch a movie until they come and get you two for make up?”

Jensen laughed a little and nodded wiping away the last of his own tears “Yeah okay, can I put my pants back on now?”

Jared smiled and nodded “Yeah if you want you both can.”

They nodded and got dressed again before they all settled down to watch The Princess Bride.


	2. Reinforcing the lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets home Misha makes sure the lesson Jared taught him earlier on sticks.

Jared texted Misha as they were pulling up to the building where Misha and Jensen’s apartment was. Misha asked him to bring Jensen up because while he doubted Jensen would avoid coming up to the apartment the embarrassment of being escorted up to his own apartment would be a good way to have him shift back into being punished.

Jensen looked at Jared confused when he got out of the car too. “This is my place Jay. Clif is bringing you to yours next.” 

Jared nodded “I know. Misha asked me to walk you up.”

Jensen blushed and opened his mouth to argue but closed his mouth and nodded. He adjust the bag on his shoulder and got out his key. He walked to the door and swiped his card. He opened and held the door for Jared.

Jared walked in and glanced back at Jensen.

Jensen held the door for a woman leaving then followed him into the elevator. 

They rode the elevator up in stiff silence. Not because either was angry at the other, more because they didn't know what to say.

They walked down the hall to the apartment. 

Jensen opened the door and walked in. 

Misha stood upwhen he heard the door open. “Good, Jensen, go put your stuff down and away then strip and go to the playroom. I will be there momentarily.” 

Jensen nodded then silently went to do as ordered.

Misha turned to Jared, “thank you for bringing him up. I'm sorry he was a little shit today.”

Jared smiled and shrugged “I expected it to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad you were in town to help back me up. They haven't given me trouble this afternoon.”

Misha smiled a little and nodded, “well, I'm glad they seem to have learned their lesson. Now I have to just have to be sure my boy doesn't forget it.”

Jared nodded “I better go reinforce the lesson for my girl, so see you tomorrow right?” 

Misha nodded “yeah, my call is in the afternoon, so I don't know when I will be in.” 

Jared nodded and went back to the door. “Well I'll see you whenever you get there.”

Misha nodded and gave a little wave.

Jared waved back and left.

Misha went to the playroom and smiled when he saw Jensen kneeling in the middle of the room, exactly as he was taught. “Good boy.” he picked up the scene collar and walked over, he put the collar on Jensen. They had agreed when Misha wasn’t there that day or wasn’t going to be there Jensen didn’t have to wear the normal collar and keep putting it on and taking it off, though they did also agree he should at least have it and the leash with him just in case he needed the security he gained from it. 

Jensen glanced at Misha quickly when he was praised. 

Misha put a comforting hand in his sub’s hair. “When I am not around and Jared is, we agreed he is in charge. That means when I’m not around he is your dom and you should respect him as such. Do you understand.”

The younger man swallowed a little and gave a slight nod.

Misha tugged his hair a little, “I asked you a question.”

“I understand, Master.”

Misha soothed the area he pulled, “do you wish to change any part of the agreement? Are you no longer happy with it?”

“No Sir, I don’t want to change anything.”

The dark haired man nodded and stepped away. “Well then, I understand it was your mouth that got you in trouble today, so obviously you don’t deserve the privilege of speech tonight.” He picked up a medium sized ball gag and walked back to the kneeling man. “I will take the gag off when it’s time to eat and I will feed you with you kneeling next to me, then I will put it back in until it is time to go to bed.” 

Jensen whimpered a little and nodded.

“You have your nonverbal safe words, either hum Beethoven’s fifth or snap three times in a row.” He waited for a nod, “Okay, open your mouth.” 

Jensen took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 

Misha put the gag in his mouth and secured it behind his head. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through the short light hair, “You always looks so beautiful with your lips stretched around something.” 

Jensen blushed and leaned into the touch.

The dom patted his cheek. “Go make dinner, you can put on an apron if you need to but not anything else.”

Jensen stood up and went to the kitchen, he decided it would be best to make something he knew well so he wouldn’t have to taste it. He decided on pasta salad because it was easy and it would be easy for Misha to feed him. 

After a bit Misha came in to check on him and make sure he was managing. He looked at what his boyfriend had our “Pasta salad?”

Jensen looked up and nodded, he started to try to talk but then remembered and stopped. He blushed and looked down. 

Misha chuckled and patted he cheek, he wiped away a little drool as well. “Is it almost done?”

Jensen looked at the counter and nodded then pointed at the pasta in the pot.

“You need me to test the pasta?”

Jensen nodded, relieved Misha knew him well enough that he didn’t have to actually talk to ask for something. 

Misha smiled and got a fork out. He tasted a piece of pasta and nodded “it’s done. I’ll put it in the strainer so you don’t splash yourself, but the rest is up to you, you will need to set my place as well and get yourself a cushion to kneel on.”

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded.

Misha drained the pasta then sat down at his usual spot. 

Jensen put the pasta in a large bowl then added the vegetables and cheese. He realized he forgot to make pesto so he quickly stirred together some balsamic vinegar and olive oil and poured that on the salad. 

Misha smiled a little and watched. 

Jensen started to set the table but when it got to time to get Misha’s drink he paused and looked from the refrigerator to his dom.

“A Coke for me and get yourself a glass of water.”

Jensen nodded and pulled out a can of Coke and put it in a glass with a couple ice cubes, then got a glass of water. He put both glasses on the table then went to get his cushion. He put that next to Misha then fixed a large bowl of the pasta salad. He set the bowl in front of his dom before kneeling in perfect position. 

“Hands behind your back this time pet.” Misha picked up the napkin that was at Jensen’s usual spot and spread it across the sub’s lap. 

Jensen quickly put his hands behind his back and looked up at Misha.

Misha smiled then took the gag off him and put it aside. “Now, no talking unless I ask you a direct question.”

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but caught himself and nodded.

“Go ahead and stretch your jaw out a little and relax it.” He took a bite of pasta and smiled. “This is really good Jen.”

Jensen smiled at the praise as he was stretching his jaw. 

Misha held a fork out to his soulmate.

Jensen ate what was offered. 

After feeding Jensen a few bites Misha asked “you need a drink?”

Jensen nodded “Yes sir.”

Misha held the glass of water to his lips for him to drink. 

They ate in relative silence except for Misha asking Jensen if he needed a drink or if he was getting full.

When they finished eating Misha put the gag back on Jensen. “You were very good for me during dinner so if you continue to be good for an hour I will take the gag out early and you can suck me off. But you won’t be coming tonight.”

Jensen nodded. 

Misha stood up and put the dishes in the sink. “Do you have to go to the bathroom? I just realized you haven’t gone since you got home. I’m sorry.”

Jensen paused to think then nodded. 

Misha nodded “Okay go to the bathroom. When you come back you need to do the dishes. I will set a timer for an hour.”

Jensen nodded and stood up. He went to the bathroom then washed the dishes. When he finished he went out to the living room where Misha was.

Misha smiled “Come watch tv with me for a bit.”

Jensen nodded and walked over, he paused unsure if he was supposed to sit on the couch or kneel on the floor.

Misha pulled him into his lap. 

About a half an hour later Jensen felt the gag loosen and he looked at his dom. 

Misha smiled “The hour is up sweetheart.” he took the gag out.

Jensen nodded and slipped onto his knees on the floor.

Misha spread his legs. “Take me out and suck me slow.”

Jensen nodded and carefully unzipped his dom’s pants and took his half hard cock out. He kissed the tip then gave small kisses up and down the shaft until it got all the way hard. 

Misha leaned back on the couch enjoying his sub’s mouth on his cock.

Jensen licked up the shaft then swirled his tongue around the head.

Misha groaned lowly.

That encouraged Jensen and he took the head into his mouth and sucked. He began to slowly sink down on the shaft. Once he got to the bottom he swallowed a few times then began pulling back. He repeated that a few times before he felt a hand in his hair which was a sign to speed up and make Misha come. 

Soon Misha took control and began moving his sub’s head up and down and fucking his throat that way. After a few times he stilled Jensen’s head and came down his throat with a shout “JENSEN!”

Jensen swallowed all the come happily. When Misha let him go he pulled back and looked at his own hard cock. 

Misha caught his breath and shook his head. “No Jen. Go get an ice pack.”

Jensen whimpered but followed the order. When he came back he handed the ice pack to his dom.

Misha pulled him into his lap and pressed the ice pack to his erection. “Can’t have you tempted to get into even more trouble. Especially with how well you have taken your punishment tonight.”

Jensen whimpered and whined, he squirmed around trying to get away from the cold.

Misha just moved the ice pack with him not taking it away until the erection went down. “There we go. Put this away then meet me in the bathroom.”

Jensen nodded and took the ice pack. 

Misha got up and went to get Jensen’s favorite pajamas then went to the bathroom and started a bath. 

Jensen came in and bit his lip. 

Misha smiled and held and hand out to Jensen “Come here love.”

Jensen walked over and took his hand.

Misha took off the collar and set it aside “How are you feeling?”

Jensen shrugged, “My jaw and ass are a little sore but other than that I’m just sorry I was bad for Jared.”

Misha kissed his forehead, “You were punished and you learned your lesson. You are forgiven.”

Jensen leaned into the kiss and nodded “Okay.”

“Here you can have some tylenol then let’s get you into the bath.” Misha got the pills out and handed them to Jensen along with a cup of water. 

Jensen smiled gratefully and took the pills.

Misha got undressed then helped Jensen into the tub. He got in behind him. 

Jensen turned and kissed his cheek “I love you.”

Misha smiled and kissed him “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! and follow me on tumblr at sherlocksbeehiveblogs that would be the ideal place to talk to me or give me prompts!


End file.
